Fehler der Vergangenheit
by Kryptophilia
Summary: „Ich will euch eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte der alte Mann. „Eine Geschichte davon, wie alles so kommen konnte, wie es nun ist." - Eragon war ein Held, aber auch Helden machen Fehler. Eine Idee davon, was hunderte von Jahren nach dem Sieg der Varden über Galbatorix, wie wir es aus dem Eragon-Zyklus kennen, in Alagaesia los ist.


**Geschrieben am:** 11.12.2012

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und die Geschichte gehören Christopher Paolini, nur das Ende, wie ich es hier beschrieben habe, mir.

**Inhalt/Teaser: **_„Ich will euch eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte der alte Mann. „Eine Geschichte davon, wie alles so kommen konnte, wie es nun ist. Denn wisst ihr – auch wenn es heute unvorstellbar ist, so gab es doch eine Zeit, in der alles gut war. Sie währte nur einige Monate, manche sagen auch Jahre, aber obwohl sie so gut war, war sie der Anfang vom Ende. Die Helden dieser Zeit sind für das verantwortlich, was heute passiert."_

Eragon war ein Held, aber auch Helden machen Fehler. Eine Idee davon, was hunderte von Jahren nach dem Sieg der Varden über Galbatorix, wie wir es aus dem Eragon-Zyklus kennen, in Alagaesia los ist.

**A/N:** Ich mag die Eragon-Reihe wirklich gerne, auch wenn mich schon in den ersten drei Bänden einige Dinge gestört haben. Aber der vierte Band war meiner Meinung nach eine Katastrophe. Viel zu hastig geschrieben, viel zu wenig durchdacht, und außerdem langweilig. Aber das Ende hat dem die Krone aufgesetzt – ging es noch schnulziger und friedlicher? Urgals und Zwerge als Drachenreiter, dann Arya, bei der Fírnen schlüpft – drei Bände lang habe ich eigentlich nur darauf gewartet, dass genau das passiert und war wirklich enttäuscht, als es dann so weit war. Ich habe so gehofft, dass CP an dieser Stelle wenigstens _eine_ überraschende Wendung einbaut.

Aber genug davon gejammert – jedenfalls kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses Happy End wirklich so toll ist, und deshalb präsentiere ich euch hiermit meine Vorstellung davon, was Eragons Handlungen unweigerlich nach sich ziehen müssen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Fehler der Vergangenheit**

Die Kinder scharten sich neugierig um den Mann mit dem weißen Bart und den Falten um die Augen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sich ein Geschichtenerzähler in ihr Dorf verirrte, und wenn doch einmal, dann sorgte das jedes Mal für große Aufregung.

Die Erwachsenen waren weniger aufgeregt als die Kinder. Sie hatten die Geschichte, die auch an diesem Abend wieder erzählt werden würde, schon so oft gehört. Verbitterung und die Angst um alle, die ihnen lieb waren, hatte sich tief in ihre Gesichter gegraben, denn auch wenn keiner von ihnen unmittelbar kämpfte, so gerieten doch viel zu oft unschuldige Menschen in die Kämpfe der Drachenreiter und ließen in diesen unendlichen Kräften ihr Leben.

Der Geschichtenerzähler nahm sich ein Zimmer im einzigen Gasthaus des Dorfes. Am Abend dann, als alles dunkel war, kamen die Kinder zu ihm in die Schankstube und beharrten darauf, eine Geschichte erzählt zu bekommen.

Der Mann lächelte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit, als er selber noch eins dieser Kinder gewesen war, unschuldig, neugierig, immer begierig auf eine gute Geschichte.

Der Wirt stellte ihm ein Bier hin. Er war dankbar dafür, dass der Fremde die Kinder für einige Stunden in eine andere Welt entführen würde.

Der Mann setzte sich bequem hin. Die Kinder saßen um ihn herum auf dem Boden und sahen mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Erzähle uns eine Geschichte!", forderten sie.

Der Geschichtenerzähler nickte. „Ich werde euch eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte er, „Eine Geschichte davon, wie alles so kommen konnte, wie es nun ist. Denn wisst ihr – auch wenn es heute unvorstellbar ist, so gab es doch eine Zeit, in der alles gut war. Sie währte nur einige Monate, manche sagen auch Jahre, aber obwohl sie so gut war, war sie der Anfang vom Ende. Die Helden dieser Zeit sind für das verantwortlich, was heute passiert.

Aber lasst uns am Anfang beginnen, ganz am Anfang.

Vor sechshundert Jahren war Alagaesia ein schönes, reiches Land. Die Menschen lebten in vielen Städten und Dörfern, die Zwerge gruben im Beor-Gebirge und die Elfen verzauberten Du Veldenvarden mit ihrer Anmut. Über Alagaesia herrschte der Orden der Drachenreiter – sie waren Elfen oder Menschen, ausgewählt von den wohl schönsten und majestätischsten Geschöpfen, die jemals in diesem Land lebten – den Drachen."

„Die Drachen?", fragte ein kleiner Junge. „Aber wie kann man sie als schön bezeichnen?"

„Nun, weißt du, damals waren die Drachen noch anders. Sie alle hatten unterschiedliche Farben, und ihre Schuppen schimmerten in der Sonne wie Edelsteine. Sie waren Könige der Lüfte.

Aber alles begann damit, dass ein junger Drachenreiter namens Galbatorix, voll von Übermut und Lebenslust, seinen geliebten Drachen verlor. Er wurde von Urgals, von den abscheulichsten und gemeinsten Kreaturen, die es in Alagaesia gibt, getötet. Galbatorix verkraftete diesen Verlust nicht. Er wurde wahnsinnig und verlangte von den alten Reitern einen neuen Drachen, der ihm verwehrt wurde.

Ihr müsst euch vorstellen – wenn ihr mit einem Drachen verbunden seid, dann ist das keine einfache Freundschaft oder eine enge Beziehung. Ihr gehört zusammen, eure Seelen sind verbunden. Ihr spürt einander, sprecht in euren Gedanken miteinander und teilt jede Freude, jedes Leid, jedes Gefühl. Wenn nun der Drache oder der Reiter stirbt, dann ist das, als würde dem Überlebenden plötzlich ein Stück von sich selbst fehlen. Es ist fast unmöglich, da nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, und nur sehr wenige haben das jemals geschafft."

Der Erzähler starrte einen Moment ins Leere und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als wolle er einen lästigen Gedanken loswerden. „Galbatorix also, alleine und wahnsinnig, schaffte es, einen frisch geschlüpften, schwarzen Drachen zu stehlen. Er tötete dessen Reiter und band den Drachen an sich. Sein Name war Shruikan, und von da an war dieser Name mit Furcht und Schrecken verbunden, denn niemand wusste genau, wie es Shruikan ging. Wusste er, dass Galbatorix nicht sein wahrer Reiter war? Spürte er den Verlust? War er gar wahnsinnig? Merkte er, zu welchen Gräueltaten Galbatorix ihn brachte?

Aber dieser Drache war nicht der letzte Frevel, den der Wahnsinnige verübte. Im Laufe der Zeit gelang es ihm, zwölf andere Drachenreiter auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Sie waren junge Männer und Frauen, und niemand weiß, wie genau er es schaffte, aber am Ende kämpften sie für ihn. Sie wurden zu den zwölf _Wyrdfell_, den Abtrünnigen, den Verrätern.

Gemeinsam bekämpften Galbatorix und die zwölf Abtrünnigen alle anderen Drachenreiter. Es gab große Schlachten und viele Körper fielen vom Himmel. Die Erde wurde vom Blut der Drachen und ihrer Reiter getränkt. Doch schließlich, nach unzähligen Kämpfen, war es Galbatorix gelungen, alle anderen Drachenreiter zu töten. Nur noch er und seine Abtrünnigen waren übrig, und Galbatorix krönte sich selbst zum König über Alagaesia."

Die Kinder starrten den Mann mit großen Augen an. Sie alle hatten schon Bruchstücke der Geschichte gehört, aber noch die Ganze.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines Bieres. Seine Augen schimmerten traurig und seine Stimme war belegt, als er fortfuhr, zu reden.

„Es hieß, Galbatorix hätte alle noch übrigen Dracheneier bis auf drei zerstört. Diese drei – ein Blaues, ein Grünes und ein Rotes – waren sein größter Schatz und er ließ sie beschützen wie sonst nichts.

Doch ein Widerstand formierte sich, die Varden, angeführt von Brom, einem Drachenreiter, dessen Drache von Morzan, Galbatorix' engstem Vertrauten und ersten der zwölf Abtrünnigen, getötet worden war. Brom drang mit einem Freund in Galbatorix' Festung in der ehemaligen Elfenstadt Ilirea, die nun Urû'baen hieß, ein. Der Plan war, alle drei Dracheneier zu stehlen, doch sie schafften es nur, das Blaue zu befreien.

Von da an wurde das blaue Drachenei zwischen den Varden und den Elfen hin- und hergeschickt. Junge Männer und Frauen berührten es in der Hoffnung, der Drache möge bei ihnen schlüpfen. Doch nichts geschah.

Jahrelang trug Arya, eine junge Elfe und Tochter der Königin der Elfen, das Ei hin und her. Aber dann, in einer finsteren Nacht, geriet sie in einen Hinterhalt aus Urgals, die Galbatorix dienten, angeführt von einer der finstersten Kreaturen, die Alagaesia jemals heimsuchten. Einem Schatten namens Durza…"

Etwas veränderte sich in der Stimme des Erzählers. Es war offenkundig, dass er diesen Teil der Geschichte mochte.

Etwas schwang in den ausgesprochenen Worten mit. Magie vibrierte in ihnen und malte Bilder in die staubige Luft der Schänke. Bilder eines Bauernhofes im Palancar-Tal, von einem Jungen, der einen blauen Stein fand.

Die Geschichte war nicht länger nur eine Geschichte. Die Kinder folgten atemlos Eragon auf seinem langen und steinigen Weg. Sie lauschten den Worten des alten Mannes und sahen Bilder von Monstern, von mächtigen Burgen und atemberaubenden Kämpfen. Sie meinten, Durzas Klinge in Eragons Rücken zu spüren und den Duft der Blumen in Ellesméra zu riechen.

Der Abend schritt voran, und der Fremde sprach immer weiter. Er erzählte von Eragons langem Kampf, von seiner Liebe zu Arya und wie Roran schließlich Katrina wiederbekam. Er berichtete davon, wie die Varden eine Stadt nach der anderen einnahmen und am Ende vor Urû'baen standen.

Aber als Eragon endlich Galbatorix gegenüberstand und der König sich selbst tötete, verlor die Stimme des Erzählers ihren Zauber. Seine Worte waren wieder nur Worte, schön ausgesprochen, aber ohne die leuchtenden Farben und Bilder, die sie zuvor begleitet hatten.

„Und das war der Anfang vom Ende", sagte er leise.

„Warum?", fragte ein Mädchen. Sie war nicht älter als zwölf, und ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. „Galbatorix war doch besiegt?"

Der Erzähler ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Ein Lächeln grub sich in seine alten Züge, als er ihre helle, klare Stimme hörte. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden, den er vor sehr langer Zeit einmal gekannt hatte.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Galbatorix war besiegt. Aber auch wenn diese Bedrohung verschwunden war, so war doch nicht alles Unheil ausgelöscht. Eragon war ein Held, das ist keine Frage, aber er war auch ein Mensch, und Menschen machen Fehler. Nur dass Eragons Fehler ungleich mehr Schaden anrichtete als der eines gewöhnlichen Menschen es getan hätte.

Denn Eragon hatte, wie ich euch erzählt habe, unglaublich viele Dracheneier im Felsen von Kuthian gefunden."

Die Kinder nickten. Von den Eldunarí hatte der Mann ihnen nicht erzählt, denn dieses letzte Geheimnis sollte den Drachen bleiben. Aber auch die Eier waren schon viel, sehr viel.

„Nachdem Galbatorix tot war, war noch nicht gleich wieder Frieden in Alagaesia eingekehrt. Gewiss – der Tyrann war besiegt, das Land frei. Das letzte noch verbleibende Drachenei, das Grüne, konnte von Eragon aus dem explodierenden Palast gerettet werden und der kleine Drache schlüpfte bei Arya, die nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter auch zur Königin der Elfen gewählt wurde, und Nasuada bestieg den Thron Alagaesias. Aber eine Frage blieb - was sollte Eragon mit den vielen Dracheneiern und kommenden Drachenreitern tun? Sie mussten ausgebildet werden, aber nirgends in Alagaesia fand sich ein Platz, wo das gefahrlos getan werden konnte. Also beschlossen Eragon und Saphira, ihr Heimatland zu verlassen und einen Ort zu suchen, an dem sie die jungen Drachenreiter ausbilden konnten. Sie ließen einige Eier zurück, für die als erstes die Reiter gesucht werden sollten.

Aber Eragon hatte eine Idee, die Alagaesia verbessern sollte. Es war eine Revolution, ein ganz und gar ungewöhnlicher Gedanke. Er wob sowohl die Zwerge als auch die Urgals in den kostbaren Zauber der Drachenreiter mit ein, sodass auch bei ihnen künftig Drachen schlüpfen konnten.

Beide Völker jubelten über diese Idee, und auch alle anderen Herrscher stimmten zu – etwas, das sie später bitter bereuen sollten.

Eragon und Saphira verließen also Alagaesia und ließen bei jedem Volk einige Eier zurück. Und das war das letzte Mal seit über fünfhundert Jahren, dass irgendjemand die beiden Befreier Alagaesias erblickte, denn Eragon und Saphira kehrten niemals wieder zurück, und auch jeder, der sie suchen ging, wurde nie wieder gesehen."

„Aber warum sind sie denn nicht zurückgekommen, als sie merkten, dass sie gebraucht wurden?", fragte ein Junge.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß niemand. Vielleicht sind sie schon längst gestorben, vielleicht haben sie niemals bemerkt, was hier passiert, vielleicht hat es sie auch nie interessiert.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das erste Drachenei schlüpfte. Es geschah bei einem Menschen, einer jungen Frau. Sie wusste, dass Eragon irgendwo da draußen sein würde um Drachenreiter auszubilden, und voll Vertrauen machte sie sich auf den Weg. Arya, nun Königin Arya der Elfen, begleitete sie mit Fírnen, ihrem Drachen, denn auch sie wollte Eragon wiedersehen.

Kaum hatten diese vier Alagaesia verlassen, brach ein wahrer Sturm von Drachenreitern herein. Alle Eier, die Eragon zurückgelassen hatte, schlüpften. Es gab nun Reiter der Menschen, Elfen, Zwerge und Urgals.

Zunächst waren alle glücklich, auch die Zwerge und Urgals ehrten das Geschenk, das ihnen gemacht worden war.

Von jedem Volk machte sich noch ein Drachenreiter auf um Eragon und Saphira zu suchen, doch sie alle kehrten nicht zurück. Auch Königin Arya und die junge Frau wurden nie wieder gesehen.

Genau ein Jahr warteten die übrigen Drachenreiter darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass sie eine Nachricht von Eragon oder ihren losgezogenen Freunden bekamen. Doch es geschah nichts. Sie brachten sich alles, was sie glaubten, wissen zu müssen, selber bei. Sie studierten Bücher und brachten einige Magier dazu, ihnen zu helfen. Sie lernten viel, aber sie lernten niemals alles, was ein Drachenreiter wissen muss. Und einiges in ihrem Wissen war fehlerhaft, denn sie hatten niemanden, der sie berichtigen konnte.

Vor Allem die Zwerge und die Urgals hatten es schwer. Die Elfen und die Menschen hatten Bücher, in denen sie lesen konnten und andere Zeugnisse, aber die beiden Völker, die ganz neu in den Bund der Reiter aufgenommen worden waren, hatten nichts.

Und an diesem Tag, ein Jahr nachdem einige der Drachenreiter aufgebrochen waren, begannen die Übrigen, übereinander her zu fallen.

Bis heute weiß niemand, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Was war der Grund dafür? Es hatte keine Streitigkeiten gegeben, Königin Nasuada regierte Alagaesia gut, die Elfen hatten einen neuen König, alles war friedlich. Aber dennoch brachen an diesem Tag die Kämpfe aus. Vielleicht war es schlicht zu viel – vier Völker, an ein fünftes gebunden, sie alle sollten kooperieren, sollten Freunde sein, und das, ohne jemanden zu haben, der ihnen half, die natürlichen Streitigkeiten zu überwinden. Vielleicht brodelte schon viel zu lange etwas unter der Oberfläche und kam nun erst ans Licht. Wir wissen es nicht.

Zunächst kämpfte jedes Volk für sich, später verbündeten sich die Zwerge und die Urgals, dann die Elfen und die Menschen.

Zumindest dauerten diese Bündnisse eine Weile, bis ein machtgieriger Zwerg namens Helbert auf die Idee kam, auch diese Bündnispartner gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Er schaffte es, die menschliche Reiterin Juelana dazu zu bringen, in der Nacht, in der er einen Drachenreiter der Urgals ermordete, einen der Elfen umzubringen. Als die Gräueltaten am nächsten Morgen entdeckt wurden, wurden beide, Helbert und Juelana, und ihre Drachen, getötet. Von da an kämpfte jedes der Völker gegen alle drei anderen.

Doch die Zahl der Drachenreiter war keine große, und die Urgals, denen das Kämpfen mehr in der Natur liegt als allen anderen Völkern, hatten einen deutlichen Vorteil, während die Menschen, die von dem langen Kampf gegen Galbatorix noch immer ausgelaugt und geschwächt waren, schon bald keinen einzigen Reiter mehr hatten.

Seitdem versuchen die Menschen, den kämpfenden Reitern nicht in die Quere zu kommen – auch so werden schon viel zu viele Unschuldige in den Kämpfen getötet. Und die Zwerge, Urgals und Elfen bekriegen sich ununterbrochen.

Anders als sein Bruder kehrte irgendwann Murtagh, der nach Galbatorix' Ende mit seinem Drachen Dorn weggegangen war, nach Alagaesia zurück. Als er sah, was vor sich ging, entschied er sich, zu helfen. Er kämpfte und versuchte, Frieden zu erwirken. Er erinnerte alle Völker daran, wie sie gemeinsam gegen Galbatorix gekämpft hatten und dass sie nun ihren inneren Feind besiegen mussten, aber niemand wollte auf ihn hören. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dorn und er tot waren. Man hat nie herausgefunden, ob es ein Drachenreiter war und von welchem Volk er stammte."

Der alte Mann verstummte. Er wischte eine Träne weg, die sich in seinem Augenwinkel gebildet hatte.

Die Kinder saßen still. Sie alle hatten gewusst, wie die Geschichte ausging, aber sie hatten dennoch mitgefiebert und im Stillen gehofft, alles würde ein gutes Ende finden.

Selbst der Wirt und die anderen Gäste der Schänke, die diese Erzählung schon viel zu oft in unterschiedlichen Varianten, die aber immer einen ähnlichen Inhalt hatten, gehört hatten, hatten gebannt gelauscht.

Ein letztes Mal erhob der Erzähler seine Stimme, und plötzlich klang er alt und müde, als hätte der das, was er sagte, schon hundertmal erzählt, ohne jemals eine Antwort bekommen zu haben.

„Die Kämpfe dauern an. Durch Inzest innerhalb der Drachen der einzelnen Völker haben sie all ihre Schönheit verloren. Heute sehen sie alle gleich aus, ihre Schuppen sind verblasst und grau, und ihr einst so stolzes Wesen ist nur noch auf das Kämpfen ausgerichtet. Als Drachenreiter erwählt zu werden, was einst eine große Ehre war, dient heute nur noch dem Kämpfen. Die Elfen, einst ein so stolzes und schönes Volk, verstecken sich in ihren Wäldern, nur ihre Drachenreiter lassen sich sehen, um Verwüstung zu sähen. Die Zwerge, früher lebenslustig und unglaublich geschickt im Umgang mit Stein, sind heute kriegerisch und werden schon früh zum Töten erzogen. Die Urgals, die einmal für sich lebten und sich aus den Belangen der anderen Völker zum größten Teil heraushielten, kümmern sich nur darum, wie sie möglichst viele ihrer Feinde töten können. Die Menschen, die schon immer weniger schön als die Elfen, weniger kraftvoll als die Zwerge und weniger diszipliniert als die Urgals waren und dennoch etwas hatten, das sie zu etwas ganz besonderem gemacht hat, verstecken sich heute in ihren Dörfern und den Ruinen ihrer Städte, um nicht in die über ihren Köpfen tobenden Kämpfe hinein zu geraten. Und die Drachen, die vor langer Zeit die majestätischsten, mächtigsten und schönsten Wesen waren, die Alagaesia bevölkerten, haben all ihre Schönheit verloren. Sie wurden zu Kriegsmaschinen degradiert, die nichts anderes im Sinn haben als das, wozu sie geboren wurden – zum Kämpfen.

Niemand weiß noch, warum überhaupt gekämpft wird, niemand bringt den Mut auf, das alles zu beenden, niemand hat die Macht dazu. Immer wieder gibt es brüchige Bündnisse, wenn die Völker drohen, auszusterben, doch sie zerbrechen jedes Mal, sobald die Kämpfer sich wieder ein wenig erholt haben.

Das Wissen, das früher den Drachenreitern beigebracht wurde, die verschiedensten Arten von Magie, die unglaublich tiefe Verbindung zwischen Drachen und ihren Reitern, ist vergangen, und Vergangenes kann nicht wieder zurückgeholt werden. Die Bücher von früher sind verbrannt, das Wissen ist verloren.

Und all das entspringt der Idee eines Helden, der danach für immer verschwand, der Idee eines Helden, der niemals erfuhr, was aus seinem Erbe gemacht wurde, der Idee eines Helden, der nun keiner mehr ist. Der Name _Eragon_ ist ebenso verbunden mit der Angst vor den Drachenreitern, denn der ersten Eragon, der das Bündnis zwischen Drachen und Elfen schloss, war auch der erste Drachenreiter, wie mit dem Zorn über die Unwissenheit und Naivität eines Helden, der glaubte, er könne die Natur verändern und kämpferische Völker zum Frieden bringen, indem er sie in einen Bund, der ihnen noch viel mehr Macht gab, einweihte.

Alles, was wir tun können, ist zu hoffen, dass eines Tages ein Retter sich erhebt, der Alagaesia wieder Frieden bringt und diese sinnlosen Kämpfe beendet."

Der Erzähler leerte seinen Krug und stand abrupt auf. Nicht die Spur eines Lächelns war auf seinem Gesicht zu finden.

„Nun kennt ihr die ganze Geschichte, und ich hoffe, ihr werdet eines Tages ihr Ende verändern."

Die Erwachsenen in der Schänke wandten beschämt den Blick ab, denn wie oft war ihnen das schon gesagt worden? Wie oft hatten sie schon davon geträumt, jener Retter zu sein, der Alagaesia von diesem Unheil befreite? Und wie oft hatten sie sich schon gedacht, dass doch jemand anderes das machen könnte? Dass sie Kinder, eine Familie hätten und dass sie ohnehin nichts ausrichten könnten?

Der alte Mann ging schweren Schrittes die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Die Kinder blieben stumm sitzen, sie alle hingen mit ihren Gedanken in der Geschichte fest. Es war so schwer zu glauben, dass ein ganzes Land durch etwas vernichtet werden konnte, wofür nicht einmal jemand den Grund kannte.

Irgendwann gingen die Kinder nach Hause und legten sich Schlafen. Sie träumten von großen Schlachten, glorreichen Siegen und ihnen selbst, wie sie wieder Frieden brachten.

Als sie am Morgen aufwachten, war der Geschichtenerzähler bereits aus dem Dorf verschwunden, weitergezogen, um woanders seine Geschichte zu erzählen.


End file.
